L'histoire d'un soir sans lune : Les amants comédi
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Récit spécial qui s'accorde avec tous. Venez lire !


Auteur : Genevieve Black

E-mail : Hermione114hotmail.com

Rating : Je ne sais pas trop. Disons... PG-13.

Résumé : Cette fic est spéciale. Disons qu'elle s'accorde pour tous, quel que soit le genre de couple que vous aimez. Imaginez simplement les persos. Vous pouvez même en inventer si vous le désirez.

Disclamers : Je reviens d'un Briefing avec J.K.Rowling et elle m'a gentiment offert ses personnages. Je les lui ai finalement laissés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, gardant tout de même Sirius pour moi. Compris, Kazy ? À moi! Mon mien!

Note de l'auteur : C'est un essai. J'ai déjà publié avant ( Couché de soleil, en deux parties ) mais... enfin, disons que j'ai une fic complète en réserve et une autre très longue en cours que j'hésite fortement à publier. Cette fic sera décisif. Si vous aimez, reviewer, s'il vous plaît, même si c'est pour dire : Go. Merci!  
  
Gen

**L'histoire d'un soir sans lune :  
_Les amants comédiens_  
**  
La nuit est noire d'encre. Épaisse et sourde. La lune est aveugle et le vent maître. Il fait plier les arbres sous sa domination, les soumet à son contrôle.  
  
La cabane hurlante se dresse sur la colline de Pré-au-Lard, objet de bien des regards méfiants et de chuchotements racontant les hurlements anciens qui en sortaient. Fantômes, esprits frappeurs, bêtes affreuses sortant la nuit pour dévorer vos enfants...  
  
Mais ce soir, alors que le village dort paisiblement, nul n'est attentif aux cris qui portent dans le vent. Nul n'a vu des ombres s'y risquer à la tombée de la nuit, main dans la main, si proches qu'elles semblaient une seule et même.  
  
Là, à l'abri des regards accusateurs, les amants se réunissent enfin. Là, dans l'obscurité, sur le lit ancien, ils peuvent enfin s'oublier.  
  
Oublier la guerre qui fait rage au dehors et fait moult victimes chaque jour, chaque heure. Oublier qui ils sont, se redéfinir et se donner un nouveau départ.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sont embrasés, il n'existe plus rien d'autre, seulement eux et eux seuls. Pas de nom ni de parenthèses désagréables, pas de non-dits et de disputes horripilantes entre groupe, pas de scénarios à inventer, tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres. Juste leur amour qui veut tout dire.  
  
Dans leurs baisers, la compréhension mêlée de passion. Dans leurs yeux, mille trésors à découvrir alors que de délicieux frissons parcourent leurs corps. Langues taquines traçant sillons et routes que parcourent ensuite leurs doigts vagabonds, plaisirs émoustillés par de simples mots, de simples murmures qui les invitent à aller plus loin.  
  
Chaque centimètre de peau devient un territoire conquis dont le propriétaire signe avec empressement la reddition absolue. La tendresse transpire de chaque effleurement, de chaque souffle, de chaque soupir de bonheur ou d'exaltation.  
  
Les lèvres et les dents taquinent la chaire sensible, goûtant indéfiniment et suivant les vallées du corps chaud et enivrant. C'est une drogue dont aucun ne peut plus se passer. Le jour, c'est chaque seconde qui est une torture indéfinissable.  
  
Salive et sueur se mélangent. Parfois quelques larmes s'égarent et donnent au mélange un goût spécial.  
  
La conscience n'existe plus. Assimilée par la passion. Enfiévrant état. Qui sont-ils ? Que sont-ils ?  
  
Baisers perdus, corps cabrant de plaisir. Murmures étouffés ou hurlés. Souffle court, délices réinventés. Appel de l'un, accort de l'autre.  
  
Puis, ils ne font qu'un. Aucune douleur car ils ont connu bien pire. Yeux dans les yeux, perdus et retrouvés. Larmes de joie et de peine désespérée. Des « je t'aime » qui s'envolent mais qui ne s'oublient pas. Chaque soupir est gravé dans la pierre. Des noms pêle-mêle, des mots sans sens. Passion, passion, passion... Retiens-nous.  
  
Les ongles labourent les épaules, la bouche laisse ses marques sur le cou vierge, profondément émue par les battements rapides du coeur qu'elle sent battre dans la carotide. Embrasse, embrase. Encore. Encore. Goûte, touche, aime, valorise et reste. N'oublie pas la douceur et la chaleur de cette cache si envoûtante. Si invitante.  
  
Serrés une fois de plus à n'en plus faire qu'un. Passion dévorante, inconditionnelle, alchimie parfaite, complète. Et puis elle arrive, trop tôt, trop tard. Déclin des sens, assujettissement de l'âme à1 sa compagne. Un seul esprit, corps indistincts.  
  
Le voile blanc les recouvre et un sanglot les traverse, long et doux. Frisson brûlant, consumant. Flux d'émotions éparses qui explose, les renverse, happe. Tout se dérobe sous eux, ils flottent, volent, se noient. Ils meurent et renaissent à la fois. Aboutissement, début. Savoir tout et rien à la fois. Repos.  
  
Ils s'étendent sur le vieux matelas, respirent l'essence de leur amour, son parfum spécial. Enlacés, mêlés étrangement, confusément. Doigts entrelacés, jambes également, ils respirent en duo. Au dehors, la nuit s'évade et la lune amorce sa descente. Les nuages se sont poussés. Le jour sera beau. Parfait pour certains, douloureux pour d'autres comme eux. Le vent souffle encore et, comme si c'était la plus belle mélodie du monde, ils y sont attentifs. Le temps joue contre eux. Traître.  
  
Bientôt l'aube pointe, accueillit par des soupirs de désespoir, voire même par une délicate larme. Quelques baisers tente de combattre l'ennemi mais une fois encore, il se montre le plus fort. L'indéniable moment d'adieu.  
  
Les amants se rhabillent en silence et sortent rapidement dans l'air frais du matin. Sous une cape, ils trouvent le passage secret menant à Poudlard et l'empruntent sans un mot. Leurs mains jointes parlent pour eux. Trop vite, ils arrivent à destination. Un regard, un baiser infini. Corps pressés. Promesses à voix basse, un « je t'aime » qui résonne dans le couloir sombre avant que ne disparaissent deux ombres dans des directions différentes.  
  
Un autre jour sombre auquel faire face. Deux amants comédiens.  
  
FIN


End file.
